<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A saviours saviour by Bibbleicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444838">A saviours saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious'>Bibbleicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Tears, Wow there are a lot of tags, for once, lots of blood, not really - Freeform, religion.....?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It had been just a moment. He had been enjoying his time alongside a dear friend, truly the only person he had the ability to trust in this mortal world.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A saviours saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New random characters that may or may not exist in some alternate reality go through some tough stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sickening cough echoes throughout the room.<br/>The sound of something liquid making contact with the floor proceeds it. <br/>Followed, finally, by a heaving and the obvious strain the body is having trying to breath.</p>
<p>Said body belongs to young man. His hair previously a snow white now tainted with his own dried blood. The pink ends of his hair only grow darker due to the red that stains it. A beanie that usually hides the mess that is his hair lies tattered, much like it’s owner, on the floor. Barely distinguishable due to how little of it now remains in one piece.</p>
<p>Pale hands remain on the floor, struggling to hold the weight of his body.</p>
<p>The pain unbearably flooding through them only serves to make it that much harder. A mark is engraved upon his face, the showing of a goddess. Specifically the servant to the goddess that rules their domain. </p>
<p>A rather important figure to say the least.</p>
<p>The mark takes up the right portion of his face, decorating the area around his now dull red eyes. <br/>Any light that used to shine through had long since been stolen from him. </p>
<p>That mark is what had placed his in this horrid situation. </p>
<p>It had certainly ‘marked’ him, that’s for sure. </p>
<p>It had been just a moment. He had been enjoying his time alongside a dear friend, truly the only person he had the ability to trust in this mortal world. A tall man who skin showed both dark and light colours, with piercing brown eyes that contain flecks of green and gold. <br/>His hair long and unruly yet still completely under his control. </p>
<p>Able to change how it looks to his will, much like the mans personality. </p>
<p>He could sense that something lied beneath the quiet and controlled facade the man showed him on a daily basis. But he could never have the courage to confront the only man that has been by his side this entire time.</p>
<p>His thoughts are disrupted by a harsh sting of pain. The sting changes into something more full on as something swings at him from the shadows. <br/>The object colliding with his fragile skin once more as his blood continues to spill out onto the floor. The more blood that leaves him, the more the hope for his survival drains with it. <br/>Tears mix with the blood coating his face, trying it’s best to create some track through the blood that cakes him. </p>
<p>Survival was extremely unlikely now. </p>
<p>Dying without ever fulfilling his purpose to his goddess, never remembering the disaster he was trying to warn her people of. <br/>More tears flow from his glossy eyes, the smallest of hiccups force its way from his cracked lips, his body giving it’s last remnants of strength. Fighting to give him the words he needs to apologise for failing, for always failing everyone. </p>
<p>Humanity being damned because of his failures.</p>
<p>
  <em>The words never make it.</em>
</p>
<p>....................</p>
<p>................</p>
<p>...........</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>They are never said except for in his mind as a loud ringing comes from the wall. Debris and dust takes up the room as a figure steps through the darkness. <br/>The glint of two guns and the glowing of eyes pierce and shine in the midst of the shadows that plague the room. </p>
<p>Tears continue to spill from the crumpled body on the floor, continually combining with the blood that completely takes over the floor.</p>
<p>These tears only seem to serve to further anger the individual.</p>
<p>The glow darkening and signalling the end for whatever being foolish enough to hurt what is precious to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like these characters even if you don't know who they are haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>